


Light's Out

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Dubious Consent, First Dates, M/M, Murder Mystery, Phone Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: A strang phonecall during a power outtage kickstarts a strange relationship with an unknown caller who might just be the infamous Ghostface killer striking in his small town. Dwight grapples with the almost welcome passes from the potential aerial killer while juggling budding romance with his new co-worker Jed at the Gainsville Times.Unfortunately Dwight's not in a romantic comedy. He's in a horror movie.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 75
Kudos: 285





	1. Area Code

The words start to blur together on the screen, and Dwight knows its about time to take a quick break. He still had a few more pages to go through so maybe he could tough it out., John had dropped him with a draft that was more of an outline than an professional rough draft that was expected of a reporter.. To be fair most people gave him skeleton drafts to edit for the site and paper rather than actual articles. Maybe if he was less of a pushover he wouldn't be writing half the-

"You gonna be okay, Fairfield?"

He jumps, spining in his chair and looking up at Jed with a suprised look. 

"Oh shi- shoot. Didn't mean to scare you!" Jed says, with an apologetic shrug.

"It's okay! I'll be fine." Dwight replies, glancing at his watch, "You heading home?" 

"Yup! Gonna leave you alone for the night, you'll be okay right?" Jed says walking towards door of their shared cubicle.

"I'll be fine, Olsen." Dwight assures, turning back towards the computer, "I'll be the only one here after all."

"But what about the....Ghostface!" Jed coos, leaning in and whispering in Dwight's ear, "What if he comes looking for ya!"

"I'll direct him to the writer of his articles instead of the editor." Dwight replies dryly, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Will he though?" Jed whispers, voice dropping to a strange icey meneance that sends a chill down Dwight's spine. 

Before Dwight can say anything he sees the head of Jed above the walls as he walks away. 

"See you tomorrow Fairfield!"

"S-see you."

Jed was a new guy, just started working here four weeks ago. Had transferred from out of town to be the head writer on articles on the recent Ghostface murders. Dwight had been assigned as the editor, considering he was the senior amongst the other two. Thankfully in being transferred to the Ghostface section he was tasked with only editing Jed and a few others writers. His saving grace was that Jed actual wrote good drafts unlike his other two charges. 

He adjusts his glasses and sits up. That was enough of a break, he had to get this done before going home. Dwight saves his progress and starts typing again, filling in more for John than the man had even written. Dwight takes a sip of his coffee, pondering over commas when the lights above him flicker. He looks up curiously before being plunged into darkness. Loosing all his progress.

"Oh fuck me."

The backup generators kick on after a few moments and he's bathed in dull red light. Dwight stands and looks out the nearby window, confirming that this was most likely the only building with the power out. He drops back on his seat and sighs, they were having trouble with fuses and brownouts for a while now. Figures he would be here when the things finally blew. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He was the only one left in the building, was he supposed to call someone for this? Probably. The real question was to who. Dwight picks his phone up off the table and unlocks it. He stares at the homescreen, trying to come up with manager name when the decvice starts ringing in his hands. 

Uknown Number, with a 352 area code. He considers declining the call, but then again its not like he was able to work anyway. The strange area code did spark a bit of interest, probably just a wrong number. He hits accept and lifts the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" Dwight asks, leaning back in the chair and staring at the red emergency lights above him. 

"Hello? Who's this?" A deep oil slick voice asks. 

"I- who are you calling for?" 

"Depends...who are you?"

Dwight opens his mouth to reply but finds himself unsure of what to say. He wasn't exactly comfortable with giving out a bunch of informatuon on himself to a wrong number. 

"I'm sorry, that's a bit rude of me." The voice says, voice smooth and oddly soothing, "What's your name."

"I uh, have you dialed the wrong number?"

"No, I don't think so. Are you busy, Dwight? I can call back."

Did he give the man his name? He was sure he didn't. Wait the man wants to call back?

"I'm not busy! I mean I-I kinda am but not like...right now?" Dwight says, then realizes he was sitting alone in the dark and hadn't gotten that situation figured out yet.

"Oh thats good, we can talk for a bit now can't we." The voice coos, Dwight swears he can hear a smile in the voice.

"Uh, sure?" Dwight says, "Wait no I actually should be doing sonething right now."

"Don't lead me on like that, Dwight." The voice scolds playfully, "But I guess you gotta get your lights on, huh?"

Dwight stands up, angrily glaring around the offce, "Jed are you messing with me?"

Of course it was Jed, the other guys set him up to bully him. Dwight was just thinking that the man was being far to nice to him anyway. He was the doormat of the company, only a matter of time before the new guy started bullying him. 

'Hmm, who's Jed? Your boyfriend?" 

"Cut it out man You're going to get in a lot of trouble for messing with the fuse box."

"Dwight. I'm not fucking Jed." The voice hisses, becoming dark and monsterous so quickly it takes a moment for fear to set in. His shift is so severe Dwight pulls the phone away and looks at the device in shock.

"I'm sorry, that was mean, huh? I'm not your boy toy Dwight. I promise." The voice says, sounding smooth as silk again. It makes his stomach twist and his finger hovers over the end call button. 

"I well, that's...good. Sorry for misleading you on my availability sir, but I do have a pressing issue to attend to." Dwight says carefully, putting on his best customer service voice, "You're free to call back later."

Dwight realizes that he was on his personal phone and had no obligation to let this guy- Jed, mess with him further. 

"I think I will." The man says softly. 

He listens to the man breathing on the phone for a moment before hanging up. Dwight sits back and let's out a sigh of relief. That was weird. He couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed that Jed had started teasing him as well. Especially in such a weird roundabout-

"Dwight? You still here?" Jed calls from the front. He can see the vauge red outline of him making his way towards him. 

Was it worth it to confront him about the call? Probably not, guy was mostly likely here to see how freaked out he was. 

"Yes, I am!" He calls, deciding to pretend that call didn't happen. 

"Sittin' here in the dark?" Jed asks, entering the cubicle and grabbing something off his desk, "Good thing you're here, forgot my bag!"

Dwight watches Jed pull his phone out of his bag and fiddle with it for a moment. A new sense of worry hits him, making his stomach churn. 

"Uh, hey Jed..."

"Hmm?"

"What's your number?"

He watchs a smirk appear on Jed's face, the red lights reflect oddly on his round glasses and obscure his eyes. 

"Oh? Its 267-" Jed starts excitedly. Dwight frowns, not paying attetion to the rest of the number. Different area code, maybe the guy who called wasn't Jed. He would look up the area code later. 

"Are you gonna put it in?" Jed asks, tilting his head curiously. He can hear dissapoint in his voice. 

"Huh? No. I mean yes!" Dwight grabs his phone, almost dropping it in the process, "Sorry I got a weird call a few minutes ago from a different area code and-"

"Weird how?" Jed interrupts, taking a step closer to Dwight, "What's the number?"

"Oh it was just a wrong number I guess."

Jed sidles up next to Dwight and takes his phone, looking over the number. 

"That's a weird area code alright. Wonder why its calling you." Jed muses, starting to type something into Dwight's phone. 

"Yeah...guy was kinda creepy. Said he was gonna call back." Dwight admits with an awkward laugh, "I'm really glad you showed up when you did!"

Jed smiles at him and passes his phone back. He looks down and notices that the man had put in his number and name, followed by a sparkly heart. The sight makes Dwight blush a bit. 

"Can't let uknown numbers freak out my editor now can!" Jed teases, "Hey since the powers out lets get going. Pretend we weren't even here when the power went out!" 

"Oh sure!" Dwight grabs his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder and following Jed out of the office and down the steps. 

He does feel better knowing someone else was with him. Something about that call was nagging at him. How the guy seemed to know his name and where he was. Dwight types the area code into Google.

"Hey, that caller is from Florida." Dwight says, causing Jed to glance back.

"Oh really? That's where Ghostface was last." Jed muses, scratching the stubble on his chin, "What are the odds."

Dwight remains silent, turning towards the garage and digging out his keys. What...were the odds that it was...Ghostface who called him?

"Hey Dwight..." Jed says, stopping before the entrance of the parking garage, "If that guy calls again don't answer." 

The genuine concern in Jed's voice made his fingertips tingle. It's not often people are worried for his well being, or for him in general. It made him very happy.

"I won't!"

Jed rests a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes. The action calms every single nerve in Dwight's body. The man leans in a bit, entering his personal space more than a new coworker should.

"Take care of yourself." Jed says, voice barely above a whisper. The man pulls away before the moment can become awkward and waves, "See you tomorrow! Text me when you get home!"

Dwight nods in a bit of a daze and turns away. Finding his car and driving home with little fanfare. Pulling into his duplex and going through his evening motions. Stripping to casual clothes, eating a sandwhich for dinner before laying in bed. He finds his thoughts drifting to the call, and to Jed. As flattered as he was that Jed worried for him Dwight knew that if the man on the phone called again he would answer. He desperately craved conversation and attention, even if it was from a unknown number. 

Speaking of he should text Jed. He grabs his phone off his nightstand and types a quick message to his coworker. 

D: hey jed its dwight, i made it home safe. 

The reply comes almost instantly

J: Good! You lock your doors?

That brings a small snort from Dwight. He didn't realize Jed was that paranoid. Then agaim the guy did specialize in murder journalism. 

D: no i havent. guess i should huh?

J: ):  
J: You worry me.

Dwight pushes himself out of bed and for the first time since he moved into his meager one bedroom home he locks his doors. 

D: alright i locked my doors. Will you sleep easy now?

J: Aw, you locked them just for me? I'm flattered. (:

Dwight rolls his eyes, starting to type out a response when he receives another text from Jed. 

J: Are you busy Friday? 

D: no im not! Do you need me to cover a shift?

J: No, do you wanna get dinner with me? 

He stares at his phone in suprise, and feels his face become hot. That was far to forward than Dwight had the stomach for. He sets the phone down and lays back in bed, deciding to respond in the morning. Or never. He was too embarassed for either really. Not like he never had a date before, but Jed was way out of his league. The phone vibrates on the nightstand and dutifully ignores it. Trying his best to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been pondering a good story for these two bcs i think theyre kinda fun together!


	2. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thicken

The blaring default ringtone of his cell jerks Dwight from sleep with a shock. He grunts and rolls over, grabbing his phone and hitting accept blindly. 

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" That familiar smooth voice asks. A small dose of fear isn't quite enough to ruse Dwight into clear thoughts however.

"No shit. What time is it?" Dwight grumbles, rubbing his eyes with a grunt. 

"Six AM." 

He didn't need to go in until twelve today, but he wasn't too overjoyed to have gotten only five hours of sleep so far. 

"Shouldn't you be an hour behind me?" Dwight asks through a yawn as he rolls over, putting the caller on speaker before hw hunkers down into his pillows. 

"Why would I be?"

"You have a Florida area code. I live in Iowa." He replies, feeling sleep slip through his fingers with every sentence. Dutifully he closes his eyes and tries to get a small amount of rest in not being productive

"Aren't you a smart one." The man says, he can hear movement on the line and wonders if that was the rustling of leaves or his imagination. 

"How'd you get my number?" Dwight asks.

"The yellow pages."

The reply draws a laugh from him, "You could at least try when you lie to me."

"I do try when I lie to you, Dwight. Haven't you noticed?"

God this guy was so fucking weird. It was almost laughable how hard he was trying to be creepy. Dwight wonders who was putting this much effort in for a dumb prank. No one at the office cared enough to go this far when messing with him. 

"So who's paying you to do this? John?" He asks, stretching and subjecting himself to being awake.

"No one's making me do anything to you, Dwight."

"Uh huh, so you're workin' for free? I mean as far as pranks go the one two years ago where you guys left me in the woods was soooo much better." Dwight says, voice tinged with annoyance as he puts on his glasses. It had been a while but he couldn't help still being bitter over the experience.

He grabs the phone and makes his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Toast sounded just about as good as it was going to get. 

"Oh Dwight, they really did that to you? I'm so sorry, you deserve much better than that."

The words make him hesitate at the cabinet. No one had ever apologized to him for that incident. It was comforting to hear, even if it was from a total stranger.

"Th-thanks?" 

"What are you making?" 

Dwight looks down at the bread, then to the kitchen window with its open blinds. He doesn't see anyone out there, its still not quite light enough. 

"What?"

"For breakfast. Or do you skip it? That's not good for you."

He lets out a sigh of relief, barely holding back a nervous laugh. This was starting to get to him, he should've listened to Jed and not even answered. 

"Oh I'm uh, making toast. You really scared me there, thought you were watching me." Dwight jokes, walking over and closing the blinds just to be safe. 

There's a long pause on the other end. The man breaths slow and even for almost minute.

"I'm not watching you." 

Dwight had suddenly lost his appetite. He needed to exit this conversation fast before he actually threw up in his sink from nerves. 

"You don't make a very strong case." He lets out a laugh to hide his nervousness as he stuff the bread into the bag, "God please don't tell me you're the Ghostface, we can barely keep up with your murders already. What will my company do without an editor."

This suprsingly draws a laugh from the man on the phone. He can hear him attempt to muffle his giggles by pulling the phone away. He feels happy to have made the stranger laugh, even if the subject matter was very dark. While he wasn't a fan of profiting off others suffering it did get him hours and sell more physical copies than normal reporting. At least he didn't do the detective work, that's why they hired Jed. 

"Do you think I'm the Ghostface, Dwight?" The man asks after finally catching his breath. 

"Nah," Dwight replies before doubt can plauge his answers, "I mean what are those odds?"

"Pretty slim." 

He feels his heart start to race, and is very grateful Jed told him to lock his doors. There was something dark hidden in those two words. Slowly he starts walking towards his room, ducking under any windows. 

"Alright fine, if you are Ghostface can you promise not to kill me?" Dwight says playfully, managing to mask the apprehension he feels as he locks the door to his room.

"You don't think I'm Ghostface, right?" The man asks, "It's okay if you do, Dwight. You'd know better than anyone. Since you report on him."

Dwight closes the door to his closet and crouches down among his array of buisness casual shirts and old forgotten vests. Feeling like a child hiding from the boogeyman. 

"If you don't promise me I might just hang up now and block your number." Dwight threatens as gently as he can.

"Fine, fine. If I am the Ghostface I promise I won't kill you."

He lets out a small sigh of relief. 

"But if I'm just and random psycho outside with a knife right now, well...you're fair game."

Dwight lifts the phone and goes to his texts, tapping on the notification from last night and ignoring the invitation for dinner.

"Oh you seemed so sweet. Why not show up with flowers instead?" Dwight teases as he swallows a lump in his throat and sends a text to Jed.

D: i know its early but can you come by my house right now?

"Moving a bit fast aren't you? We've only just started talking I don't think I'm ready to commit..."

A message pops up on the screen. 

J: Moving a bit fast aren't you? Sure what's your address.

Dwight immedietly sends Jed his address, asking him to text him when he gets here instead of knocking.

"Right, I don't even know your name..." He replies, trying to keep his voice light and playfull. Unfortunately he can hear the waver in his own voice. 

"That's a good place to start." The voice says, humming thoughtfully over the line, "Why don't you call me..."

His phone buzzes and he hears a knock at the door. He immedietly hangs up on the stranger and rushes out of his closet, fumbling with the bedroom doorknob before remembering to unlock it. He makes the same mistake at the front door before cracking it open to reveal Jed. The man was in a long coat and a red scarf, shiving in the fall air. 

"Hey Buddy! Mind if I come in?" Jed asks through chattering teeth. Dwight holds the door open and Jed steps inside, looking around casually, "Nice place you got!"

"Yeah thanks." Dwight says absently as he peeks outside. He doesn't see anyone lurking around and feels marginally safer with company. 

"You okay man? Look like you've seen a ghost..." Jed says, eyes running over Dwight in concern. He crosees his arms, feeling suddenly underdressed in his pajamas. 

"I'm fine! I uh-"

"Call me over for company then?" Jed teases with a wink. Dwight wants to vanish into the floor at the attetion. 

"No I uh, got a call from that guy again and..." He watches Jed's smile faulter into a look of worry, "And he was just...really freaking me out! It was probably nothing but uh...I didn't wanna be alone and...I...didn't have anyone else to call..." Dwight says, trailing off into a sad mumble at the last pitiful words. 

"We should call the cops." Jed says, going for his phone until Dwight grabs his wrist. 

"No! No it's not that serious I'm sure the guy was just getting a rise out of me, no need to bring in the police." He says, quickly releasing Jed and stepping away. 

"...Alright but I'm serious don't pick up when he calls! Or if you do and he's acting weird call the cops." Jed says sternly before breaking out into an easy smile, "Can't have a random psycho killing my editor. What will the company do without you!"

He laughs at that, happy to feel the apprehension leave him finally. Jed was honestly too kind of a man, guy barely knew him and went out of his way to visit him after Dwight had blown him off last night. 

"Hey uh, I'm not busy Friday so we can...go do something. But if you wanna let me get dressed I can buy us breakfast now. Since you came all the way here." Dwight offers, feeling a strange bubbling in his chest at the way Jed's face lights up at the suggestion.

"I'd love to! I can pay too it's my treat! Where do you wanna go? I can drive?" Jed says quickly, barely contaning his excitement. It was incredibly cute. 

"We can figure it out!" Dwight replies with a barly contained smile, "Make yourself at home for now, I'll be like...ten minutes!"

He makes his way back to his room to dress. The only bathroom in his place was ensuit, thankfully he never had company so it wasn't an issue. Since he does have work today he dresses in his usual button down with a blue sweater over for the breakfast date. Oh god was it a date? And he agreed to go out Friday. This was more action than he's seen since highschool. Dwight steps out of his room, looking around for Jed. 

The duplex wasn't particularly small. Just a front room, attached garage, kitchen and bedroom yet he couldn't see his intrepid reporter anywhere. 

"Jed?" He calls, stepping into the front room.

"Boo!" Jed yells, jumping out from where he had pressed himself against the wall of doorway. 

Dwight lets out a yelp of fear and jumps back, banging his elbow on the doorframe and sending shocks through his body. The man giggles a bit and raises his hands guilty as charged. 

"Sorry, didn't hit your funny bone did you." He asks, "decided where you wanna go?"

"Oh uh, not yet. Where do you wanna go?" Dwight replies, grabbing he keys from the key hook and stepping outside. He locks his door and starts towards his car.

"Oh I'll drive!" Jed offers.

"I work at twelve."

"So do I! I'll drive you home after." 

Dwight hesitates for a moment but quickly consides. He wasn't too keen on being alone all day after the weird calls. With a nod he follows Jed to his car, walking around to the passenger side and taking a seat before buckling in. The car was very clean and lnew. Probably a rental considering Jed had just moved into this town. He could see two large black bags in the back along with another long coat. Guy must get cold easily. 

"Jesus Jed do you live out of this car?" Dwight jokes, noticing at least three different spiral notebooks at his feet. 

"Sorry about the mess, still trying to settle in y'know." Jed replies with an awkward laugh as he leans over to grab the notebooks and set them in the back seat. 

"Do you uh, do a lot of old fashioned note taking?" Dwight asks as Jed starts the car and pulls out of his lot, "A lot of our guys use recorders, or their phones and stuff for their notes "

"Oh no, I don't like hearing my own voice. I write and type really fast anyway." Jed waves a hand dismissively as he speaks, "Good memory too. What's it called, eidetic?"

Dwight nods in interest, watching Jed talk and finding himself utterly enraptured in the mans ramblings. It was so strange how easily he had been able to strike up a friendship with the man. New people at the office were exceedingly rare, and usually talked into passive agression by the others after a few days. He wasn't mad at anyone else in the office for how they treated him. Unfortunately Dwight knew he was an easy target it was just really hard to stand up for himself. 

Jed pulls into a spot near a coffee shop only a few blocks from the office. Dwight follows him into the store, managing to keep up idle chatter as they order drinks and take a seat inside. Jed was asking a lot of questions about him and deftly doging follow up answers. Odd, but he has a feeling the man just doesn't like talking about himself. 

"So were you born in this town?" Jed asks, sipping his coffee as he stares at Dwight with his big brown eyes. It makes him feel at home. 

"No, I was born a few towns over! I moved here after college to edit." 

"Oh so your parents don't live nearby?"

Dwight shakes his head, stiring his coffee idly, "My parent's died when I was younger. I was raised by my grandparents but they've passed on too."

A sad look passes over Jed's face as he nods in understanding. Its always sad admitting that he lived such an isolated life. No family, no friends. Well, actually Jed was his friend now. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Dwight, it must have been very hard to go through." Jed says softly, sending Dwight's heart racing. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and Dwight frowns as he pulls it out. Unsurprisingly he doesn't exactly get texts from anyone.

Uknown Number: I never got to tell you my name, Dwight. If I call you again tonight will you answer?

Dwight feels his blood run cold at the text from stranger. He glances up at Jed and the man tilts his head curiosly and brings his hands out from under the table to rest his head on.

"You good?"

"I am!" He replies, looking at the phone and tapping out an answer. 

D: i will

"Sorry what were we talking about?" 

A peculiar smile crosses over Jed's face as he starts into another easy conversation.


	3. Report

The stranger didn't call that night. Dwight found himself a little dissapointed, not that he was trying to wait by the phone or anything but it was on his mind when he fell asleep. Dwight hated to admit it but he enjoyed the thrill of talking to the stranger. He lived a very lonely and uneventful life, and as much as the conversations spooked him it was hard to stop thinking back to it. The way the man sounded genuinely interested in him and actually listened to what he said. It was something, a feeling. And Dwight couldn't give that up just yet, when it got too dangerous he would stop.

With a sigh he sends out the final draft of the article and starts on his third one of the day. Thankfully this was Jed's article, meaning it was actually more than a skeleton draft. He glances down at his phone and unlocks it, reading the unknown numbers text again. His fingers hover above the message option as he overthinks the situation. It was weird to text the stranger again and ask why he didn't call, right? No normal person wanted some creep to talk them at all, let alone be upset they didn't go through with the threat of bothering him. Dwight was a fairly normal person, of course. He shouldn't want to have a thrilling phone call with a stranger that was kind of threatening him, right?

D: you didnt call last night, don't tell me your mad i hung up on you without saying goodbye?

He sends the text before he can talk himself out of it. Turning the screen off and quickly starting the editing process, correcting the few typos and rewording a couple sentences. Jed's papers were so nice and refreshing, much like the man himself. The breakfast meet up was also stuck in his mind outside of the strangers call. It had been awhile since he talked so casually with someone else. Not to mention Jed drove him home after work, very nice of him considering his insistence of driving left Dwight without a car. And then there was the dinner thing on Friday that was making him a mess of nerves if he thought about it for more than three seconds. God it was literally tomorrow and he was not at all-

The phone buzzes on his desk, and his heart starts to race. Thoughts scrambling from one social interaction to another. He looks down at his phone then back at the screen, typing a few lines and trying to remain disciplined. If he was caught on his phone he would never hear the end of it. Despite John basically living on his. Dwight was fairly certain more than a few articles had been haphazardly typed on the device, fuck that guy. He manages to wait a solid two minutes before caving and looking at the text. 

Unknown Number: I'm not mad at you, Dwight.

D: ah, you forgot then /:

He feels a bit disheartened at the news. Of course he wasn't that interesting to tease, the guy must've had much better things to do than call some middle management paper pusher with-

Unknown Number: I could never forget about you, Dwight. Unfortunately I was wrapped up in something that took all night. Didn't want to call at 6 again and make you miss sleep.

That sends his heart racing and palms sweating. He sets his phone down at stares at the screen in front of him. No one had ever said they couldn't forget about him, or thought about his well being.

"Olsen!" 

Dwight jumps at the sound of his supervisors voice and glances towards the cubicle opening, then at Jed who had spun around in his seat with a bright smile. 

"Yes sir!"

"Another murder report came in. Can you get to the scene asap for a first hand article on site?"

He watches Jed grab his bag and stand, pulling on his coat eagerly. 

"Can Dwight come?" 

"What? No I-"

"If that makes the report come faster go ahead." His supervisor says with a handwave, ignoring his protests. 

Jed flashes a wink at Dwight and motions for him to hurrry. Dwight complies immedietly and grabs his hoodie, zipping it up and following Jed out to his car. The man was fiddling with his camera and keys. 

"You were messing with your phone a lot, figured you needed some time outta the cubicle." Jed says as he unlocks the car and takes a seat. Dwight hustles around to the passenger side and buckles in, throughly embarrassed at being caught on his phone. Usuallyhe didn't have a cubicle mate to watch out for. 

"You saw that?" He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing out the window. 

"Usually you don't touch your phone at all. You textin' someone cute?" Jed asks, looking over and rasing his eyebrows, "Do I have competition?"

He can feel his face flush with embarassment and enjoyment at the implications of the question.

"N-No I mean uh, it's just a...friend." Dwight explains weakly, giving Jed a nervous smile. 

"Just a friend?"

"I mean I don't know him to well, but yeah...a friend." He says, carefully avoiding giving Jed a name. Not that he knew one anyway. The man would no doubt get annoyed at him for continuing to talk to the stranger. 

"Cute. Go ahead and text him back." 

Wasn't like he was waiting for permission, but he takes the chance anyway. Pulling out his phone and ignoring the way his heart flutters at reading the message again. 

D: fair enough, but its still rude to lead me on like that /: 

He rewrites the text at least four times before hitting send. It was hard not to ask the man to call tonight, but he didn't want to come off as weird and desperate. Especially to a guy on the phone that knew more about his personal life than he should. 

"We're here!" Jed chimes. Very cheerful for murder reporting. 

Dwight is handed a notepad and blue pen before Jed exits the car, leaving him to quickly scramble after. The neighborhood was suprsingly familiar, a few block away from his own home. The house in question was fairly large, and yellow tape blocked off most of the rubberneckers and reporters milling about and yelling at the cops patrolling the scene. 

"What should I take notes of?" 

"Anything you feel like." Jed offers, beelining towards an official looking man in a suit. He watches them exchange a few hushed words before the man lifts the tape and nods the pair in. 

His heart leaps in his chest as they approach the doorway. Clutching the pen for dear life as he feels eyes follow him up the steps and into a crime scene literally hours old. 

"You know what happened?" Jed asks, skirting around police with a confident smile. 

"N-No I don't really keep up with much on the case outside of the articles I work with." He admits, stepping over a broken vase in the hallway and past a bloody handprint on the wall, "I don't like this sorta thing."

"Should I spoil it?" Jed asks, turning to glance back. There's a strange glint in his brown eyes that makes Dwight sweat. 

Before he can say no Jed turns into the living room, and Dwight feels his blood run cold as he peeks in after Jed.

A mans body lays on the couch, blank eyes staring up at the ceiling. Two black holes sucking in all light and hope and emotion leaving only void. He had never seen a dead body before. Never seen any corpse before this. The mans entrails made a path to the patio door where he could see a hot tub bubbling pink and frothy. His stomach twists and he swears he can see the guts writhe on the floor before his knees give out and the world goes blissfully black. 

\- - -

"....It's fine this is his first time seeing something like this...." 

Jed's voice fades in and out as Dwight groans. 

"Oh! Dwight? Buddy are you with me?" 

He opens his eyes and meets Jed's brown ones. Shining with concern and worry. Quickly he sits up and back away from the living room. The back of his head throbs and he figures he must've hit something hard on his way down. Around him were a few bored looking cops and a concerened coroner. He offers them an apologetic smile as he back hits the wall. 

"H-Hey I'm sorry I-I really should go I don't-" He cuts off as his stomach rolls painfully in nausea as the dead eyes of the man flash in his mind. He worries how much throwing up would effect the crime scene.

"Here lets get you to the car." Jed says, slingling one of his arms under Dwight's and lifting him with suprsing ease before leading him towards the door. 

"I'm sorry I've never seen a-" Dwight starts hurriedly, only for Jed to raise a hand for him to stop. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have made you come in. I was actually kinda taken aback by this as well. What a gruesome attack..." 

He nods, noticing how Jed's arm lingers on his waist as he unlocks the car and ushers Dwight inside. 

"Here, I'll be back in thirty minutes tops. Think of it as an extended break okay?" Jed says, tossing the keys onto Dwight's lap, "Be a good boy, no grand theft auto."

Dwight nods, pulling the door closed and taking in a few deep breaths. He closes his eyes and tries to get the sight of that mans strewn innards to ho away. Unfortunately it's no doubt going to be a image that haunts him till the grave. A shudder runs through him and he wishes Jed had stayed. Hell he wishes that he had someone to comfort him. The Ghostface was still out there and this house was within walking distance of his own. His breath starts to come faster as panic and fear settle in. As if on queue the phone buzzes. 

Unknown Number: I guess that leaves me no choice but to call you tonight. 

He feels suddenly calmer knowing he wont be alone completely. Even if it was just a stranger on the line.

D: promise?

Uknown Number: I promise. 

D: thank you

The cold begins to creep in and he starts the car, turning the heat up and settling back in the seat with a fee deep breatha as another text pops up. 

Uknown Number: You seem tense, are you okay?

D: no i just saw somethimg super fucked up

Uknown Number: Describe it.

Dwight takes a deep breath and starts typing. His eyes blur with tears as his text turns into nonsense. When he hits send he drops the phone and sobs uncontrollably into his hands, letting his glasses fall to his lap. Barely registering the buzzes at his feet as grief overtakes him. Sure he wrote about the murders everyday for the past month but to see it, to witness the aftermath of raw brutality was affecting him. Fear and pity burned through him. What did that kid do to deserve to be gutteded? What kind of freak allows themselves to indulge in such darkness? In such evil. He knew that the Ghostface loved messing with the victims. Sure he just edited the articles but he stoll read them. He knew how much that child had suffered mere hours ago. 

A hand taps the window and he jumps, looking up to see a blurry form of a man in black. Must be Jed. Dwight leans over and opens the door, sitting back and wiping his eyes. He clears his throat as he replaces his glasses with a sniffle. This was really embarrassing. All he wanted to now was go home, watch a movie, and pretend he didn't see a man gutted in his own house. And that he didn't have to write about it in three more hours. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Dwight mumbles, glancing over at Jed and meeting the man piecing gaze. 

The light reclects off his glasses at odd angles, and he's struck by how sinister the other man looks. There was a incredible intensity to his gaze. The usual soft brown was cold and incessant, watching as if he were a predator staring at an injured deer. If he wasn't already at a loss for words then he would've been struck mute by the stare. 

"It's okay, Dwight." Jed says, voice soft, gentle and vastly different from his expression, "You should try and go home early today."

He nods slowly and Jed faces the road, pulling out and driving back towards his office. The spell seems to break and Dwight leans down to pick up his phone. He stares at his mixed up awful message and the reply under it. 

Unknown Number: How awful. We'll talk about it tonight. 

Dwight wishes he could figure out the connotation behind those words. They're not the comfort he wants right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jed is very proud of his work


	4. Scary Movie

Jed had talked the supervisor into letting Dwight go home early. He guessed it wasn't too hard considering the odd looks he got upon walking back into the office, and as he left the bathrooms after throwing up. He closes his door and tosses his keys into the bowl at the door, beelining to the washroom and splashing water on his face. 

He catches a glimpse of his pale reflection in the mirror and shudders. Quickly leaving the bathroom and changing into more comfortable clothing. The queasy feeling was starting to fade a bit, but every time he saw the color red it would bring a fresh twist to his stomach. Once changed he makes his way to the kitchen, unsure if he can eat but figuring it wouldn't hurt to at least try. When his phone rings he doesn't jump, instead a smile rises to his face and quickly answers. 

"Hey stranger." Dwight says first, earning a soft laugh on the line. 

"Hello, Dwight." The man purrs, "Are you feeling any better?"

He was now that he had someone to talk to. Idly he throws a bag of popcorn into the microwave and starts it. 

"A bit. Thank's for calling, I haven't been doing too well." He says sincerely, watching the bag rotate behind the glass.

"I figured. That text scared me, Dwight. Never seen something like that before, huh?"

"God no..." He says with a shudder, "I've...never even seen a dead animal up close it...it was...jesus." He lets out a slow breath and refuses to close his eyes and allow rhe scene to replay in his mind. 

"I do good work, don't I."

Dwight swallows and tries to not start hyperventilating. 

"Don't fucking joke like that." He barks out with more venom than he knew he had. 

Silence stretches out for far too long. He can only hear slow stready breaths from the man and starts to sweat. Suddenly the small chamce that maybe he was talking to the Ghostface seemed much bigger. Or a prick that was trying to get a rise out of him, which was much more likely.

"What are you making?"

"What?"

"That sound, are you making popcorn?" The voice asks, allowing Dwight to easily distract himself from negative thoughts. 

"Yeah I am." Dwight replies, not missing the shaking in his own voice. 

"I only make popcorn when I watch movies, are you going to watch one?"

The microwave beeps and he removes the bag, shaking it up as he makes his way to the entertainment set. Looks like he and the stranger shared the same train of thought.

"Yeah I am!" He says, crouching and scanning his blue ray collection. One of his only hobbies was movies. 

"What kind?"

Dwight hums thoughtfully, "What do you suggest?"

"How about a scary one? Do you like those?" 

"I do!"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The stranger asks, seeming to be genuinely curious. It made Dwight smile, he really liked scary movies but never had anyone to talk to about them, or anything really. 

"Hellraiser, hands down." 

The man makes an intetested hum, "Didn't expect that of you."

"What did you think I liked?" 

"Honestly I didn't expect you to like scary movies at all. I pegged you as a Paranormal Activity fan."

That brings a laugh from Dwight as he selects Black Christmas from his collection and starts it. He settles into the couch, feeling ill at ease talking to the man now. 

"What's your favorite scary movie, stranger?" 

"Halloween."

"Original or Rob Zombie?" Dwight shoots back. 

"Can't deny the Rob Zombie remakes, has it's charms for sure. Delightfully gory but fails to capture what I love about the original."

Dwight tilts his head curiously, speaking through a mouthful of popcorn. 

"And what's that?"

"Stalking your victim for days. Being unseen until you strike, and being utterly fucking relentless for the kill." The man whispers, voice dripping with a hunger that sends shivers down Dwight's spine and turns his stomach anew. 

"And I prefer brunets." The man adds, breaking the tension just as easily as he created it. 

"Oh do you?" Dwight replies with a very nervous laugh, "I'm a brunet!"

"Explains why I like you so much." 

He smiles, eating more popcorn and ignoring the impending feeling of dread building inside him. 

"What color is your hair?" He asks, wanting to put a bit of a face to the man on the phone. 

"Brown."

"Eyes?" 

"Also brown."

"Uhh, you wear glasses?"

"Blessed with twenty-twenty vision."

Dwight snorts, "Don't rub it in."

"Can't help it, four-eyes."

Conversation was so coming so easily, even if it was a bit of a rollercoaster of emotions. But he didn't feel particuarly endangered by the creepiness of it all. Maybe it was the anonymous factor of the relationship. 

"Can I ask a few questions, Dwight?" 

"Sure?" Dwight says before holding the phone away to demolish a huge handful of popcorn. 

"What are you wearing?" The man asks, tone dropping down to a husky whisper that sends shivers down his spine. 

"F-For real?" Dwight asks, trying to laugh it off. Dead silence is his response on the line and he swallows. He was never good at letting conversations sit, even at the risk of his image.

"A uh, hoodie and sweats..." He admits, wondering what sort of answer the man was looking for. Hell, did he want to give the stranger an answer he wanted?

"Do you have a shirt under the hoodie?" The man asks in a more playful tone from his psedou-sedictive

"N-no." Dwight lies, feeling his stomach twist in excitment. He listens to the mans ever so slighly faster breathing on the line and bites his lip. 

"What movie are you watching."

"Black Christmas." He replies breathlessly. Heart racing and hanging on edge of the mans every word. 

"That's a good one." The stranger says, voice now switching to that husky whisper which was actually driving him crazy with excitment, "You remember what Billy says?"

"Uh n-not really?"

"It's some kinky stuff." The man whispers, "Are you into stuff like that, Dwight?"

His breath catches in his throat, and he tries to come up with a response. He can't say he was particularly kinky, it's not like he had a lot of experience anyway, but he wasn't about to give a flat out no. Dwight was...very open to experimenting. 

"I-I don't...know." He replies nervously, "I've never..."

"Hellraiser's your favorite, right? Are you into bondage, Dwight? Do you wanna be tied up and fucked until you're begging for mercy?" The strangers honey smooth voice makes Dwight shake with a multitude of emotions he was very unfamilar with. Fear was starting to rear its ugly head and he dutifully ignores it in favor of want. 

"I-I w-wh-"

"I wanna do so much to you." The voice continues, stopping Dwight's words in his throat, "I'd skull fuck you if that was my only option."

Dwight hangs up and drops the device to the ground. It bounces on the carpet and he tries desperately to collect himself after those words. On one hand he was painfully horny after being enticed with potentially getting absolutely railed only to be disgusted by the vile threat of...of whatever the fuck that was. The phone rings again and Dwight stares at it in fear, unwilling to answer right away. He takes a few more deep breaths as the phone stops its ringing and starts again. He picks it up and accepts the call.

"Was that too far?" The voice asks, silky smooth as ever. Not even a hint of guilt or shame in the tone. 

"Of course it was! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dwight rushes out before he can stop himself, "At least say sorry you dick head!"

The man laughs, its dark and cruel and sends shivers down Dwight's spine. 

"Let's start that again." The stranger says, pointedly not apologizing, "Will you take your hoodie off for me."

Dwight hesitates for a few moments before unzipping the garment and shrugging it off. He tosses it over the back of the couch and lays back, now only in his pizzawhat shirt. 

"I...took it off." He says quietly, heart racing as he listens to the man breathing on the line. 

"Lift your shirt up."

Dwight does as he's told, lifting the old pizzawhat shirt up past his belly button. 

"How high?" He asks, staring down at his shaking fingers against his chest. 

"Just a little higher." The man whispers, voice now dripping with what Dwight imagines to be lust. It makes him tense in excitement as he lifts the shirt past his nipples. He waits nervously for more instructions, only to be met with heavy breathing. The silence stretches on for far too long to be arousing and was taking a turn towards creepy. 

"What...else do you want me to do?" 

He hears a intentional slow intake of breath on the line, and feels a blush rise to his face. It had been...a long time since he got any action. Sure this was essentially just jacking off but there was a nice twist. Quickly he hits pause on Black Christmas to avoid the implications of jerking off to a horror movie. 

"Run your hand down your chest, nice and slow." 

Dwight does as he's told, tracing his fingers down his pale chest. Gently passing his fingers over the waistband of his camo sweats. He was already sporting a decent bulge simply from all the talking and vauge fantasy. That was pretty damb sad, but at least no one had tp see it. 

"Good boy, Dwight." The man purrs, almost making him moan from the praise, "Touch yourself."

Dwight moves his hand under his waistband, and lets out a pleasured sigh as he rubs his cock through the thin boxers. 

"No, not like that. Can't get to the good stuff so soon." 

He pulls his hand out of his pants obediently and is just about to palm himself through his sweats when his brain starts actually working. Dwight sits up, looking out the window of his living room fearfully. He may be horny but wasn't stupid. This window faced the side yard, he didn't have a neighbor on this side the window was looking out directly into the small grove of trees seperating the neighborhood from the main highway. 

"C-can you see me?" He asks, running the conversation through his mind and tugging his shirt down. The stranger wasn't supposed to know half the shit he knew. Dwight said he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"Hmm? If I could see you we wouldn't be having phone sex I'd be in there fucking you." The man replies, matter of fact tone and words sending shivers of fear and pleasure down his spine. 

"I-I- are you lying to me?" Dwight presses, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it on, "It's o..."

Dwight cuts off before he can finish that sentence. No, it wasn't okay if the man could see him how fucked up would that be. He stands and closes the the living room windows curtains. 

"I can't see you, Dwight." The man says, voice dropping to a more gentle tone, "I'm sorry I went too far."

He feels marginally better hearing that. Dwight flips the t.v off and adjusts his sweats around his half mast. For a moment he debates restarting the phone sex, but now that he was thinking more clearly he balks at the idea. The man on the other end was still just a random creepy guy, he didn't even know the voices name and almost jacked off for him. Hell he was still considering jacking off for the guy. Truly his horny brain had no limits in its depravity. 

"It's...alright. We should...slow it down." Dwight says, making his way through the house to his bed and dropping on the sheets. 

"Of course, of course. I like it slow." The man replies, "You start this time."

Dwight swallows, thinking carefully over what to say. Trying to use his head instead of his dick for this. A suprsingly hard thing to do at this time. 

"What's your name?"

The man snorts and Dwight can hear a smile on his words, "Danny. My name is Danny."

"That's a nice name." Dwight says, choosing his next words carefully, "D-Do you wanna hear me moan it?"

Danny's breathing hitches, drawing a small smile from Dwight as he sits up and presses his back against the head board. It's not like anyone would know he was jacking it to a stranger on the phone. They got 900 numbers for that. Despite his apprehensions and fears and numerous red flags from the stranger, Dwight was still desperate for this small intimacy with the voice on the phone.

"Big words for a guy that can barely spit it out." Danny replies, bringing a flush to Dwight's face, "But I don't just wanna hear you moan my name. Sweetheart, I wanna hear you scream my name."

His face feels impossibly hot at the words that send butterflies writhing in his stomach  
Dwight hasn't been fucked in far too long, and this was rialing him up more than it should be allowed to. He clenchs his fist to avoid grabbing his cock and jacking himself to release before any real talk.

"Do you want to touch yourself, Dwight?"

"Yes." He gasps out, Danny's low voice making his cock twitch in need.

"Go ahead." 

"You first."

Silence falls, and he hears Danny laugh on the line. There's a rustle of fabric and he can hear Danny let out a pleasured sigh. He feels a strange sense of pleasure at knowing that Danny actually did that for him. Dwight swallows and tugs his sweats down to his thighs, grasping his dick and letting out a much louder moan than he means to. 

"Such a nice voice, Dwight." Danny praises, "You're so quite and reserved, I can't believe you would do this with a guy you barely know." 

He pants softly, unable to think of a response through the waves of pleasure he was getting from Danny's words and his own steady movements. 

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Danny." Dwight replies with a sly smile.

"God you're such a fucking whore." Danny growls, tone dropping to a cold knifes edge, "Are you leading me and that other guy on just to get your kicks?"

Dwight stops his hand movements, and grows silent as the man on the line laughs, a cruel and dark sound that chills him to the bone.

"Do you want us both at the same time, Dwight? I can fuck your mouth, Jed can fuck-"

He hangs up. Dropping the phone on the bed and pulling his pants up. Dwight ignores the ringing as walks to the front of the house and locks his door. He makes his way through the house, pulling every curtain and locking all his windows and doors. Five minutes later he sits on his bed, feeling fear deep in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that big of a deal to put himself in danger by talking to the man on the phone, but he may have just fucked up Jed's life in the process. 

Dwight pulls the blanket over his head and starts to cry. Unfortunately this isn't out of the ordinary for him. Maybe he should call Jed. The man had done so much for him already, asking for more help was too much. He picks up the cell and stares at Jed's contact. Conflicting emotions swirl inside of him, guilt over going behind Jed's back and talking to Danny. But he didn't feel guilty over leading Danny on. If leading on was the right word, he had fully committed to phone sex before the freak made it fucked up. 

He had to at least make sure Jed was going to be okay. Dwight presses the call button, and listenes to phone ring as he stares at the fabric of his blanket. Tears were drying on his cheeks as he waits to hear Jed's gentle and comforting voice. 

"You have reached the voice mailbox of-"

Dwight hangs up and lets out a small whimper, rolling over and curling up into a ball. He hopes Jed is okay, and that he didn't bring the wrath of Ghostface onto the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the age old question. 
> 
> What's your favorite scary movie?


	5. Lightweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for dubious consent

Dwight wakes up sometime in the afternoon and feels a little better about last night after sleeping in. He sees two missed calls from Danny and a good morning text from Jed that makes him smile. 

J: Morning Dwight! Sorry I missed your call, are you okay?

D: good morning! Im fine i was just feeling super paranoid last night. 

He wasn't going to talk to Danny anymore. Last night was too fucking creepy, even for him. That guy was a weirdo who was lying and stalking him this whole time. If the freak tried to call him again he was blocking the number and calling the cops. The chances of Danny being Ghostface were much higher than he ever realized. Cutting it off now was late, bit hopefully not too late. 

Slowly he sits up and makes his way to the shower. Thankfully he was off today, just a date with Jed later. The thought was making him very excited. He should text the man and ask where he wanted to go, and offer to pay of course. One long hot shower later and a long while picking an outfit that ended up being his usual sweater and collard shirt combo he picks his phone up to read Jed's reply. 

J: Are you feelin better? I'm super sorry about yesterday, the body and all, I'll make it up to you today! <3

Dwight heart starts to race and he smiles at the text. Jed was just so nice it makes him blush. He isn't looking for excitment or cheap thrills, what he needed was security and support, and Jed was like a breath of fresh air.

D: i am! Well at least im as good as i can be. And come on we can split the bill.

He looks at the notification on his phone from Danny's calls and shudders, swiping it away. That was something he was never going to do again. Let some stranger sweet talk and manipulate him just to get a rise and orgasm. Dwight was better than that. 

J: I wanted to ask if you were comfortable with coming to my house for our date? We can cook together and watch a movie!   
J: Hell, with the Ghostface out it's much safer to stick together ;)

Dwight blushes and feels his heart flutter in excitement. He ignores the Ghostface comment entirely. 

D: that sounds great! I cant wait!

\- - -

He double checks the apartment number before knocking tentatively on the door. Jed had sent him a list of items to pick up for dinner, pasta, fresh bread, and drinks. The man had specified wine but Dwight made sure to pick up sparkling grape juice instead. He didn't want to drunkenly embarrass himself infront of Jed so soon into their relationship. The door opens and he smiles at the familar face of the man infront of him. 

"Hey!" Dwight greets as Jed ushers him into the small apartment. It was very barren, but that was to be expected guy just moved here. He slips his shoes off at the door as the insistence of Jed. 

"Hey! You look nice today!" Jed compliments, taking the bags from Dwight's hands and making his way to the kitchen. The compliment makes his face burn.

"What are we making?" Dwight asks as Jed starts to spread the ingredients around the barren kitchen. 

"Chicken parmesan!" Jed replies, tilting his head as he removes the bottle from the bag, "Non alcoholic?"

"I'm a lightweight." Dwight admits with a laugh, "I swear a single sip gets me drunk."

The man laughs and sets the bottle in the fridge to keep cold before returning to the spread on the counter. By the looks of it Danny had mostly prepared everything ahead of time, he was just waiting on him to bring the pasta. He watches Jed put the chicken into the oven before dumping all the noodles into a pot of water and starting to boil it. 

"Do you cook often?" Dwight asks, glancing around the kitchen to see mostly new bottles of seasoning and shiny appliances. 

"Nope! But I'm a fast learner!" Jed replies with a charming smile, "So if it tastes like shit cut me some slack, alright?"

"Hmm, only this time." Dwight says, mocking a put upon expression and exaggerated sigh. 

Jed stares at him for an extended moment brown eyes intense with an emotion Dwight can't quite place. Just as the staring starts to make him anxious Jed looks away from him and opens the freezer. 

"No pressure for you to drink, but I did get some nice whiskey so I will partake." Jed says, filling a square glass with two ice cubes before pulling a fancy looking bottle out from a cupboard and pouring the glass half full.

"Have at it." Dwight says, watching with interest as Jed takes a sip without so much as flinching. He could barely drink beer without feeling a burn. 

"So...I forgot I don't have any couches..." Jed starts, awkward smile appearing on his face, "I promise I'm not being promiscuous, but do you wanna watch a movie in my bed?"

He feels his face warm up and laughs a little. It was very cute of the man to be so forefront with his boundaries, couldn't help but feel his heart flutter too. 

"It's fine! Where's your room?" 

Jed pushes off the counter and leads Dwight to a small bedroom down a brief hall. The bed was in the middle of the room and well made with black sheets. There was a fold out table against a wall filled with papers, an open notebook, two digital cameras and one DSLR camera. He watches Jed grab a laptop from off a dresser and sits on the bed, patting the spot next to him. 

"Maybe I shoulda had this date at your place." The man musses as Dwight crawls into bed next to him, "More furniture."

"Hey I'm not judging, you just moved in." Dwight replies, subtly scooting closer to the man so their shoulders brush, "I'd rather not be at my place anyway..."

Jed opens the laptop, quickly closing a bunch of tabs before opening up a video streaming app. He gives Dwight a concerned look.

"Are you still getting calls from that guy?" 

Dwight bites his lip, debating on if he should lie to Jed about what he had been doing. It was a little embarrassing, almost shameful to keep accepting calls from a man that was obviously stalking him. Or even if he wasn't getting stalked it was still really fucking weird what he was willing to do for the undeniably seductive voice on the line that may or may not be the local serial killer. Mostly he didn't want Jed to think any less of him than he probably did. 

"I- uh yes but I haven't been answering them." He half lies, looking away from Jed's pircing eyes and rubbing the back of his neck, "Don't worry it's not like he's Ghostface or anything! Just some creep!"

He looks back to Jed's stone cold gaze and awkwardly smiles. The man looks deathly serious and his heart starts pounding out of worry. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jed murmurs, causing Dwight to let out a nervous laugh. 

"C-come on Jed don't mess with me like that...its...not really the killer?"

Jed takes a sip from his glass and glances away thoughtfully. The action makes shivers run down Dwight's spine. If anyone knows the Ghostface it would be Jed. The guy had been following the killer for years.

"I mean, we both know how the guy operates, right? Stalks the victims then strikes when the irons hot. Always in and out without a trace, no clue, no leads, then bounces town after three or four kills." 

Dwight nods, shifting closer to Jed for comfort. The man wraps on arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. 

"Has he ever...called his victims beforehand?" Dwight asks, afraid to hear an answer from Jed. 

"No ones ever lived to say as much." Jed says and Dwight instantly relaxes, "Though I wouldn't put it past the killer. Guys a monster and a sadist, Dwight."

He feels himself tense up immedietly. The crime scene he saw only a day before flashing through his mind and making his stomach turn. Danny promised he wasn't going to kill him if he was Ghostface. But then again Danny had mentioned Jed as well. The man was in more danger than he was. 

Before he can mention the looming danger an kitchen alarm rings and Jed perks up, he types a few things into the laptop before disengaging himself from Dwight. 

"That's the food! Here go ahead and pick your favourite movie! I'll set the plates!"

Dwight stares at the screen and with a shaking finger types in Hellraiser. It was always his comfort movie, as weird as it was. Then again he could be watching the Cell as a comfort movie instead. As the movie starts he pulls his phone out and stares at the Unknown Number. He had to mention it to Jed, but in doing so would reveal he had lied. Dwight bites his lip and shoves his phone in his pocket, maybe after dinner he would-

"What'd you pick?" Jed asks, passing a plate and glass to Dwight and settling into bed next to him, his own plate in hand. 

"Oh uh, Hellraiser?" Dwight says, taking a sip of the sparkling juice and getting an subtle burn. Weird, maybe he should have stuck with Welche's instead of the other brand. 

"Oh, do you like scary movies?" Jed asks, devouring a mouthful of pasta and chicken. 

"Yeah! It's fun to just kinda watch people be scared y'know?" Dwight says, tasting some of the chicken and finding it incredibly good.

"I can't stand that stuff. Graphic violence and nudity are gross!" Jed says, leaning back, "Besides the character's are so dumb it's hard to watch."

Dwight nods, taking another sip his drink as he watches the familiar scenes play out. He scoots closer to Jed, feeling warm and cozy. 

"That's fair. Sometimes its funny to watch someone just y'know, get killed with a bunch of dumb effects. And if the characters are that annoying you just root for the bad guy!"

Jed laughs, taking a sip of his whisky humming thoughtfully. Dwight smiles for no real reason and leans against the mans shoulder as he eats. This was really nice. 

"Still predictable plots, like only the vigirn girl lives, the comedic relief always dies, I can't get into 'em." Jed replies with a sigh.

"Aw come on, not all are like that. There's final boys too!"

"Name three."

"Ash Williams from Evil Dead, Jesse Walsh from Nightmare, uh..."

"See!" Jed teases, gently nudging him with an elbow.

"Hey give me like five sec- Tommy Jarvis from Friday!" Dwight yelps, nudging Jed back with a laugh, "You barely gave me time to think you dick!"

"Oh boo hoo." Jed shoots back with an easy smile, "Who's the killer in this? Jason?"

"Cenobites."

"Zenomorphs?" 

"No they're Cenobites. The main and best one is Pinhead."

Jed makes an ah noise and sets his empty plate aside, leaning back and paying attention to the movie. Dwight hopes he enjoys it, even if scary movies aren't his forte. Dwight finishes off his dinner, drinking the last of his sparkling juice and cuddling closer to Jed. He felt very light and fuzzy for some reason. Almost out of his own body. The other mans arm wraps around him and he lets out a gentle sigh as the mans hand gently strokes his side. This was nice. This was really, really nice. It had been so long since he had any sort of casual contact like this. His last one night stands never really stuck around long enough to cuddle.

"You want another drink?" Jed asks, voice soft and comforting. 

"I'm good..." Dwight replies, not wanting the man to leave him for even a moment. 

He feels Jed shift next to him and he looks up, midly suprised to find the mans face so close to his own. Jed smiles at him, and he feels a hand gently run through his hair and rest on the back of his head. He feels Jed's soft breaths on his lips. Dwight moves forward and presses their lips together, attempting to pull away quickly only to be held there by the hand in his hair as Jed kisses him back. It wasn't that bad. Dwight can vaugly taste whisky when Jed runs his tongue over his lips, it burns a little bit and makes him more excited. He felt strange, like he was in a dream and barely there. 

It's Jed that pulls away first, and even then only slightly. He opens his eyes and looks into Jed's warm brown ones. The look makes him feel incredibly happy. 

"Was that too far?" Jed asks in a low and oddly familiar voice. He blinks slowly and tries to process the question. 

"N-no! That was fine!" Dwight replies quickly, mustering as much confidence as he can, "We c-can do more...if you want to." 

He feels Jed's hands trail down his sides and shivers when they gently toy with the hem of his sweater. The man tilts his head and studies Dwight with an impassive expression. Excitement runs like static through his body as he tries not to go in for another kiss so quickly.

"I'd like to, if that's what you want." Jed finally murmers. 

With a hammering heart Dwight clumsily climbs into Jed's lap. He rests his arms on the mans shoulders and leans in for another kiss. This one heats up much faster than the previous one as Dwight presses his tounge into Jed's mouth almost immediately. He moans softly when the man sucks on his tongue, hands sliding under Dwight's sweater to stroke his sides and chest. The mans hands are cold and send shivers down his spine. Slowly Dwight rolls his hips, adjusting his position slightly to get just enough friction make him hard. Jed let's out a soft groan and bucks his hips in time with Dwight's movements. He knows its not nearly enough for either of them. 

Jed's hands trail up his chest and push his shirt and sweater up. The man pulls away and Dwight assists him in pulling his top off. He feels exposed under Jed's dark gaze as the mans eyes run over his frame, hands reverently stroking down his chest. When Jed's eyes move up to meet Dwight's the man smiles and pulls him down for a kiss, their glasses click together from the action and Jed slides his round specs off and sets them on the night stand. 

"You look incredible..." Jed whispers against his lips. The praise makes him feel alive.

"Thank you." Is all he can muster in reply as he pulls at Jed's shirt until the man complies and removes it. 

Dwight runs his hands over Jed's solid and well built chest. He curiously brushes his fingers over a large bruise on the mans side. Multiple smaller bruises and scrapes dotted his arms as well. 

"What are these from?" Dwight asks, the bruises all looked of varying age. One on his upper bicep was a deep fresh purple.

"I'm clumsy." Jed replies with a bashful smile as his fingers trail over the waistband of Dwight's jeans. He tenses in anticipation and ruts against Jed desperatly. 

In a strange flash of confidence Dwight leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the wounded purple skin. He looks up at Jed, and all but bats his eyelashes at the man as those deep eyes stare at him hungrily. Slowly he presses a few kisses up Jed's bicep, the mans collarbone, then neck. He nuzzles Jed lovingly and lets out a soft moan, barely louder than a whimper.

"Fuck." Jed breaths out, hands unbuckling Dwight's belt and unbuttoning his pants. Quickly Dwight reaches down and attempts to unbutton Jed's pants as well but his fingers feel uncooperative and heavy. 

"You okay?" Dwight asks, feigning a sort of innocent tone. Jed nods quickly and looks away bashfully. 

"Of course! You...you sound...really good." Jed says, bringing a smile to Dwight's face. He leans in for another kiss and is suprised by the amount of confidence he feels. 

"I don't have any lube or condoms here so we can't-"

"I'll suck your cock." Dwight interuppts, slurring the words ever so slightly. 

He had always been a suck up, even with one night stands he always ended up doing whatever the other guy wanted. Usually it was pretty good for him too, but now he just wanted to make Jed like him. And it seemed like the offer was going to get him there fast judging by the slight intake of breath.

"Holy fuck, Dwight." Jed breaths out, "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter." He replies, trailing kisses down Jed's necks as he palms the man through his jeans. 

"Good." Jed murmurs, running his fingers through Dwight's hair and gently nudging his head down. 

Eagerly he repositions himself in Jed's lap, unzipping the mans pants fully and palming the hard cock hidden away by Jed's thin black boxers. He tugs them down and frees Jed's half hard dick from the fabric. Dwight starts to gently stroke it until an insistent tug on his hair moves him along. Jed probably wasn't one for a lot of foreplay then. He lowers himself down between Jed's legs, noticing that the mans thighs were rock solid thighs, as he glances up to make sure the man was watching. Their eyes meet and he gingerly laps at the head of Jed's cock. He watches in delight as Jed lets out a soft gasp and brings his free hand up to cover his face, but he doesn't look away. 

It's Dwight that breaks eye contact first. Moving to run his tongue over the rest of Jed's quickly hardening dick. He was happy to note Jed was pretty well endowed, maybe next time they would be able to do more than blow eachother off. He looks up again, meeting Jed's eyes once more as he takes the mans cock into his mouth. Keeping eye contact for about half way down before closing his eyes and doing what he does pretty damn well. Jed lets out a sharp hiss above him and mumbles a few words Dwight can't quite hear as he starts to gently suck. Moving up and down on Jed's cocks slow and steady. 

The hand in his hair has a vice like grip. Jed isn't pushing or pulling him at all but the firm grip was sending small spikes of pain through his head. He was more suprised to find he kinda liked it too. Throught all this he can still hear Jed whispering softly through the moans and gasps of pleasure. Despite his straining the words are incredibly hard to decipher through his foggy mind. He pulls off Jed's dick slowly, dragging his tongue across the length as he does so too. 

"I can't hear you." Dwight says, voice sounding a bit rough from his administrations. 

"You don't want to hear me." Jed replies, barely hiding a cold edge with a fake sounding laugh. Dwight cocks his head, running a thumb over the head of Jed's cocks and watching the man squirm. 

"Why do you say that?" He asks, leaning in to press a kiss to the head of Jed's cock.

The hand in his hair pulls him up and Dwight rises to face Jed. The mans expression is so strange Dwight can't quite place the right term for it. His eyes were cold and smirk appeared on his face. It was unsettling. 

"I can talk very, very dirty." Jed purrs, forcing Dwight's head to tilt before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck, "Wouldn't wanna scare you off."

He's reminded of the call last night, and the vile shit Danny had whispered too him. The memories make him sudder as Jed nips and sucks at his neck. Leaving a small trail of bruises towards his collarbone. As much as he wanted Jed to enjoy this he wasn't willing to listen to dirty talk with Danny still fresh on his mind. 

"Oh m-maybe next time you can..." Dwight offers as Jed leans back. 

"Next time?" Jed asks as Dwight returns to his job at hand, sinking down and running his thumb over the mans cock. He immedietly back pedals.

"O-only if you want a next time." He replies, swirling his tongue around Jed's dick. 

"You drive a hard bargain." Jed says through a moan, leaning his head back and letting out a laugh. 

He smiles and kisses Jed's cock, listening to the vauge mumbles above as the man speaks. Dwight sucks dutifully and jacks the part of Jed's cock he can't fit into his mouth steadily. Listening to the moans intensify as Jed jerks his hips up every few moments. Dwight debates whether or not he should swallow or not. Jed seems like the type that would be into that. The hand in his hair tightens and pushes him down ever so slightly as Jed bucks his hips. The man lets out a low desperate moan as he cums down Dwight's throat. 

He waits a few moments for Jed to relax against the headboard before sitting up. Jed stares at him as he very deliberately swallows the last dredges of hot cum in his mouth. Jed licks his lips hungrily and leans forward, hand trailing down Dwight's back and to his hips. He kisses Jed as the man grasps his cock and starts roughly jacking him off. Dwight wraps his arms around Jed with a moan and thrusts into the mans hand. Moaning as Jed's tongue licks his lips and runs over his teeth. The taste of jizz was still lingering in Dwight's mouth as Jed's tongue runs over his own. 

Dwight doesn't last nearly as log as Jed. He cums after only a minute or two of fast and eratic stroking from Jed. He nuzzles Jed's neck and lets out a strangled moan as he cums over their stomachs. Panting softly as Jed's arms wrap around him in a warm hug. Dwight relaxes and is overcome with the urge to clean up and sleep in this mans bed. 

"You didn't have to get me drunk to do this." Dwight murmers into Jed's ear. He can feel the man stiffen under him, "I'm not as stupid as I used to be. If you want to fuck just ask."

Jed strokes his back and Dwight starts to drift off into sleep. Oblivious to the dark expression on the mans face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be so good


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and its a bit of a doozy. Buck in boys

Dwight was feeling better than he had in years. Maybe it was the side effect of getting laid or having an human interaction that was good and mutually beneficial. He had fallen asleep in Jed's arms for a good two hours, the man woke him up and apologized. Apparently he had a thing he needed to do at four in the morning and didn't wanna leave Dwight in his barren apartments. 

He wasn't all that upset about it, sitting in Jed's apartment would have been a bit weird anyway. Dwight simply drove himself home and passed out for another six hours. Thankfully he wasn't due at the office until about seven for a short meeting he had to attend. An entire day to do house keeping and stare at the roof. He was almost finished mopping the kitchen when his phone chimes. 

Uknown Number: Are you busy, Dwight?

The words mock him as much as his cheery text tone does. Jed hasn't responded to his good morning text at all and it was already nearing three in the afternoon. Guy was busy and could responde whenever, but getting a text from phone freak of all people was insulting. 

Dwight leaves him on read, and continues moping his kitchen until the floor sparkle. The phone chimes again.

Unknown Number: Guess you are. I hope you check your messages soon. 

There was an image attached to the message. Curiosity wins over and he taps on the image to load it. He's met with...a blurry photo of a car? The photo was taken from the second story of a building and zoomed in. He vaugly recognizes the parking lot too, and judging by the color of the sky the photo was taken around this time. When he finally recognizes the image his heart drops in his chest.

D: where the fuck are you

He knew where Danny was. That photo was taken from the bay window near his and Jed's cubical. 

Uknown Number: Have you ever seen a corpse? How about an exquisite one?

Unknown Number: Think of Frankenstein's monster. 

D: im going to call the cops on you you sick fuck

With shaking fingers he opens the call option, only getting to nine when his phone rings in his hands. Jed's contact pops up and he answers immedietly. 

"Jed are you okay? You need to get out-"

"I'm not Jed, sweet heart." Danny's voice interuppts, nearly causing Dwight to scream in fear.

"If you call the cops, he dies. It's so easy to slit throats. Cops wouldn't even make it outta the station before he bleeds out like a pig at your desk."

His knees give out and he drops heavily on the floor. This was so utterly fucked up and he was powerless to do anything. It was worse than a bad horror movie. It was a good one. 

"I won't call the cops." He forces out, barely above a whisper. 

"Good boy." Danny murmers back, "Now why don't you clock in early for today?" 

Dwight rises and runs to the front door, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his keys. He was already dressed for work, minus the tie and tucked in shirt. 

"Please don't hurt him." Dwight begs, stumbling off the porch and running to his car, "Y-you can have me just don't do-"

"I'll get you no matter what. Drive safe." Danny coos, then ends the call. 

Dwight takes a slow breath, and starts driving to the office. Fear and adrenaline pump through him, jumbling his thoughts into erratic half baked nonsense. He should've grabbed a knife or fork or fucking something before just getting into his car and driving to the arms of a monster. Before he can calm down fully he pulls in next to Jed's car. The only others in the lot were his supervisors and John's. 

He exits his car, gripping his keys between his knuckles like a makeshift dusters. Dwight wasn't a fighter, never had to be one. But he was more than capable of stepping up when he needed to. 

At least he hopes he is. 

The office is empty when he unlocks the door and enters. The secretary was out since they were closed to the public. He walks through the eerie foyer towards the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button for the second floor. As the machine rises he pulls his phone out and presses the contact for the unknown number, letting his finger hover over the call button. When the escalator dings and doors open, he presses it. Stepping out into the office and listening to the default ringtone echo throught the empty room. Half the lights were out, and the blinds on the bay windows were slightly closed casting the already menecing maze of cubicles into unfamiliar dim light. 

Slowly Dwight approaches his and Jed's cubical, the source of the ringing. He stoops ever so slightly so as not to seen over the tops of the thin walls as he peeks into his office. On Jed's desk rest two cell phones. One was vibrating with an incoming call and the other was silent. Curiously Dwight pockets his phone and appraches Jed's desk, picking up the ringing phone and declining the call. The background was an image of a woman, a child and dog. He recognized them vaugly as the last victims in the Roseville case. Ghostface had fed the mom to the dog. He hears a soft, almost imperceptible squeak of leather and whirls around, throwing the phone in his hand as hard as he can. 

The devices flies past Ghostface's head and clatters falls to the floor out of view. Dwight starts to hyperventilate and steps back, bumping into the desk at his back. He grabs Jed's chair and rolls it between him and the killer in a very poor attempt at keeping himself safe. The mask head titls at him like Michael fucking Myers and Dwight struggles to find his voice and say anything to save himself a few seconds. 

"I-I didn't call the cops. I came right here just like y-you asked." He starts, voice shaking so hard he can barely make out his own words, "Where's Jed?"

The killer steps forward and Dwight jerks back, shaking the desk behind him as he debates crawling on top of it. Thankfully Ghostface was unarmed, but he could see the knife in a sheath at his thigh as the heavy jacket shifts with each step. 

"Don't come any closer."

The killer steps closer anyway, resting a gloved hand on the chair and pushing it away. Dwight reaches behind him and grips the staple next to the pen holder. Tears prick his eyes as he tries to remain calm.

"Please..." Dwight whispers, "D-Danny don't hurt me." 

Ghostface reaches out and gently runs his gloved fingers over Dwight's cheek. He flinches slightly but remains still, waiting until the opportunity for a decisive strike. Danny takes another step closer and leans down, screaming mask filling Dwights vision. The hand trails down his chest and his arm, tugging the keys out of his hand gently and dropping it to the floor. 

Dwight surges forward, pressing the stapler into the killers chest four times in quick succession. He hears a muffled grunt of pain from below the mask and finishs his assult by smashing the stapler into the side of Danny's head. Dwight slips out from the killers grasp as the man stumbles against the wall in a daze and runs out of the cubicle. 

"Jed!! Where are you!" He yells into the dark office before crouching down and hiding in another cubicle. He presses as low as he can to the floor as he hears Ghostface creep past. 

He looks up to see a body sitting in the chair infront of with him. John's slack face stares through Dwight's horrified expressipn. Deep black holes where his eyes used to be. Blood dripped from the mans wrist into a large pool under the chair. Dwight whimpers and crawls out of the cubicle, tears falling from his eyes as he desperatly holds back sobs. John was a dick, but holy shit. He rises to his feet and starts to carefully make his way through the maze, checking every cubicle for Jed. The man had to be alive, he wasn't going to leave without him. Dwight looks behind before rounding the corner, running right into Ghostface's chest. 

"W-wait!" He yelps when the man grabs his arms in a vice like grip, fingers digging into his skin painfully. Dwight can hear the excited muffled breathing under the mask. 

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me if you were Ghostface." He says quickly, causing the man to tilt his head and loosen his grip slightly. A small amount of relief floods through him despite the situation, "R- Remember our promise?"

Ghostface tightens his grip on his arms and forces him backwards. Dwight smashes into the wall of a cubicle and cries out in pain, his feet are unable to find a grip on the floor and he becomes a deadweight in Danny's arms. Ghostface slides down with him, crouching in between his legs, getting impossibly close. Dwight watches in horror as Ghostface brings a hand to the mask, and slowly lifts the screaming visage off. 

"I promised I wouldn't kill you, Dwight." The man says, that deep voice shifting to a horrifying familar one "Not that I wouldn't hurt you."

He stares at Jed in stone horror. His body feels cold and his fingers start to tingle. In that moment Dwight wishes so many things had gone differently, he wishes that he had never met Jed Olsen. And most of all he wishes he never answered that fucking phone call. 

"Jed?" His voice is a soft whisper, so loaded with pain and fear it makes him feel sad for himself. The man just laughs as if someone had told a joke, shoulders shaking in mirth. 

Dwight should have known no one ever shows kindness to him without having an ulterior motive. 

"I know, I know, it's a lot to take in. I'll let you ask a few questions, but only because you're so good with your mouth." Jed says with a wink. 

Dwight stares at him with a slack jaw. Thousands of questions running through his mind but none that will save his life. Now really wasn't the time to feel hurt and betrayed, but unfortunately those were at the forefront off his mind. 

"C'mon, I know you got at least one in there." He says, "Here I'll help. Start with Danny I wanted to ask..."

"Why?" Is all he's able to spit out. Why me, why do this, why torture me with kindness. All summed up into one sad word. 

"I love a furtive chase." Danny replies, running his hands over Dwight's chest. Gloved fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt and undoing a few. His fingers brush over the tender hickeys on Dwight's neck, "You were such an easy target too. No one cares enough about you to bother worrying. They told me every little thing about you when I asked, y'know. Even gave me your number and work schedual." Danny replies with a laugh, smug look lighting his face. It makes his skin crawl. 

Dwight's eyes flicker between Danny and the hands at his chest. He weighs his options for survival and finds them incredibly slim. At least Danny wouldn't kill him.

"Did...did any of it mean anything to you?" Dwight asks, trying to buy some time to formulate a better plan. Danny had said he like horror movies, maybe he could play into that apect of his personality by being the perfect victim. The final boy Danny always wanted. Feeding him lines he wanted to hear it could buy him enough time to survive. It helped that he was legitimately hurt, and wanted an answer. 

Danny pouts in mock saddness and reaches up to gently pat his cheek, "Aww I'm so sorry Dwight. It really didn't mean a thing."

The words hurt more than anything he's ever felt. Sobs start to bubble up in his chest as tears flow freely down his cheeks. Dwight brings his hands up to wipes his eyes and push Danny's mocking touch away from him. The gentleness was making him sick. That answer was expected, but fuck it still hit harder than he expected. To know that the one good thing in his life meant absolutely nothing in the end. He glances up to see Danny smiling at him, utterly enraptured in his suffering. It only makes the tears come harder.

"You suck cock really good for a virgin." Danny adds, leaning in close to whisper in his ear in that disgusting voice so unlike his old gentle tone, "Best I've ever had."

Dwight's hand darts out and pulls the knife from its sheath, stabbing it into Danny's thigh as fast as he can. The man lets out a pained scream as Dwight twists the knife hard, hot wet blood coats his hand causing his grip to slip before before Danny rips away from him. Knife remaining upright in his leg. 

"I'm not even a virgin you stupid fuck!" Dwight yells, putting as much spite behind those words as he can before rising to his feet and breaking into a sprint while Danny attemps to extract the knife from his leg. 

Now that he didn't have to worry about Jed anymore he was free to go. Unfortunately the fire escape was on the other side of the office and involved a few flights of steps. He would have a better chance with the elevators, since the other stairways doors were locked. Danny wouldn't be able to catch up with him. His intial fear and panic had finally died down to raw survival instinct with a healthy dose of adrenaline. Right now all he had to do was live and deal with the trauma later.

"Dwight you little fuck!" Danny yells, "Ghostface won't kill you thats for sure. But you forgot one thing!"

Dwight continues his way to the elevator as Danny yells moving as fast and as quietly as he can. Listening carefully to the mans footsteps while he weaves through the maze of dead end cubicles. Danny wasn't too concerened about staying hidden anymore, which was a good and bad thing. Dwight could hear him from further away, but of he was spotted Danny would run him down like a animal. He rounds a corner and sprints to the elevator. Repeatedly slamming the down button and waiting for the door to open. Thing was always impossibly slow coming up. He can just hear the rumbling when he glances behind him to see Danny round the corner, having followed the sound of his running footsteps. A strip of black cloth wound tightly around his thigh and a manic look shined in his eyes.

"I'm just a random psycho with a knife " Danny growls, limping towards him, "And you're fair fucking game." 

He wasn't going to get on the elevator in time to avoid getting stabbed, that's for damn sure. Dwight bolts away from Danny, running back into the maze of cubicles as the elevator dings. Thankfully he was faster than the injured man, but not by much. Dwight wasn't the most athletic person and didn't have a lot stamina. Danny would catch him eventually if he wasn't careful, injury or not. Dwight slows down to catch his breath, ducking low and quickly making his way to the breakroom. Maybe he could find another improvised weapon in there. No chefs knives or anything but at this pount he would be happy with a damn rock as a weapon. 

Distantly he hears Danny limping heavily after him. By the sounds of it he was going the other way to check the fire escape. Dwight slowly turns the knob and slips into the room. The door itself doesnt lock and the lights are off, but he manages to locate and shove a chair under the knob. Moderately safe he lets out a deep sigh and pulls his phone out, not opening the flashlight app but instead using the screen as...

Dwight dials 911 with shaking fingers, listening to the dial tone with an intoxicating feeling of hope. 

"911 what's the nature of your emergency." A bland, but friendly voice inquireds.

"I-I need the police to come to the Gainsville Times office th-there's a man in here with a knife-"

Incoming Call from Jed Olsen

"Sir I need you-"

"Hurry." Dwight whispers before hanging up. As soon as he does the ringtone starts to blare loudly throught the room.

He drops the phone on the table and runs to the counter space. Blindly he grabs the heaviest coffee mug he can feel, it was basically a rock right?

"Come on out Dwight! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm just gonna bash your fucking brains in!" Danny yells with a sick laugh as his phone starts ringing again. 

The line would have been scarier if Danny had a baseball bat, but who was he to judge when he didn't even like The Shining. Dwight crosses the room as Danny starts banging against the door, attempting to shoulder it open. Quietly he opens the door to the supply closet and squeezes inside, trying to silence his fast and horrified breathing as the chair gives and the other door bangs open. 

Light floods in under the door frame and he can hear Danny's limping steps approach. He imagines the man stops at the table momentarily, then he hears the sound of his phone getting thrown to the floor. No doubt breaking beyond repair from the sound of the impact. Thank god he called the cops beforehand. Dwight swallows and grips the mug, waiting for Danny to start moving again. He's only met with silence and his thundering heartbeat. 

Two shadows block the light from below the door, and Dwight knows he's living on borrowed time. He grabs the doorknob and shoves his entire weight against it as he bursts out. Danny grunts when the door hits him and he stumbles, almost falling when putting weight on his bad leg. Dwight swings at him with the mug and barely misses, shattering the cup against the wall and slicing the flesh on his hand open. His fredh blood mingls with Danny's drying one. He drops the broken remains of the cup and attemps to run past Danny only to be tripped pn a heavy boot. Dwight hit the ground hard, hearing a crack as one of his fingers break from his body weight and his glasses skid across the floor. He tries to get up only for a weight to fall on his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. 

"God I love it when they fight back." Danny says breathlessly as he reaches over and plucks Dwight's glasses off the floor, he gently places them back on his face, "You're more feisty than I expected for the office doormat." 

He can feel Danny's hard on pressing into the small of his back and desperately tries to wiggle out from under the killer. Disgusted by how his fear and struggling aroused the fuck above him. It made him want to vomit. 

"You're such a little liar too." Danny hisses, "No Jed I'm not talking to that stranger." He mocks in a high pitched voice that he assumes is supposed to be him, "All while you drool over my voice on the phone. You little whore."

It was going to be okay though, he just needed a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes longer and the cops would show up and help him escape and everything would be okay. He would curl up in a shock blanket and some nice paramedic will comfort him as he cried and everything would be just fine. He feels a knife press into the small of his back, cutting the fabric of his shirt and grazing his flesh. The metal is warm, not cold like he expected it to be. 

"Any last words? I'll be sure to write them on the floor in your blood." 

Dwight gasps for air and tries not to sob again. Now wasn't the time for crying, but a little bit of tears come nevertheless.

"I love you." He whispers, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the pain to start. 

"Hmm? Didn't get that?" Danny says, shifting above him to lean closer. Now whispering directly in Dwight's ear, "Once more, with feeling."

"I love you, Danny." Dwight repeats, going limp under the killer and resting his head on the cool tiles, "Despite all this...I-I still love you, as Jed or not."

The man above him is still, and Dwight breaths slow and even. Waiting for Danny to decide his fate. He doesn't expect mercy, but he hopes for a quick death so he didn't have to think about if he meant those words or not. 

"You're so fucked up." Danny replies in amusement, shifting above him and grabbing his shoulder. The man forces Dwight to turn and straddles his waist, hand resting on his shoulder firmly to keep him down. 

He stares up at Danny through crooked glasses. The mans eyes are cold and glassy, like the eyes of a corpse. There was nothing kind in them, Dwight wasn't going to fool himself into thinking as much. Slowly, Dwight pushes himself up into a half sitting position. A little surprised that Danny even let him move.

"C-can I have one last kiss?" He whispers pitifully, looking away from those monsterous eyes. 

"Of course." Danny says, leaning in and pressing their lips together upon his request. 

Immedietly Dwight leans into the kiss, gently sucking on Danny's lip as the man rocks his hips against his. He waits a few seconds, until Danny lets his guard down ever so slightly. Then he bites down as hard as he can, listening to the yelp of surprise as hot blood fills his mouth. He smashes his fist onto Danny's stab wound and releases the mans lip before spitting blood in the fuckers face. Rage lights in the other mans eyes and he stabs the knife into Dwight's side before he can even say a shitty one liner. 

Dwight screams as pain wracks his body like nothing else before. Fire shooting up his left side as Danny yanks the knife out and stabs him once more, just above the first gaping wound. Sending fresh agony up and down his left side. All he can do is whimper as his mind goes blank with the overload of sensation. Then the man stands, pressing his heavy boot into the open wound and bringing more weak screams out of Dwight's horse throat. He curls in on himself, clutching the seeping wounds as Danny's blood drips down his chin. His own blood coats his hand and starts to pool on the tiles. 

With a small whimper he looks up at Danny looming over him, blood and spit dripping off his face, rage seeths in those endless brown eyes. Dwight feels so cold, warmth draining from him as fast as his blood was. The man raises his foot and brings it down on Dwight's ankle with monsterous force. He can feel the delicate bones grinding together and jerks his leg away with a yelp. Danny turns away and walks towards the door, apparently happy to let him bleed out on the floor like a stuck pig without further pageantry. The killer pauses with a hand on the knob, looking back and smiling at him. The sight is more horrendous than anything he's ever seen. 

"Game over." Danny mocks with a laugh as he flicks the light off and slams the door. 

Dwight can still hear the man laughing as the elevator dings faintly. He feels around desperatly with one hand, finding his shattered phone and trying to turn it on. The room remains dark as numbness spreads over his body like a cozy blanket. He throws it away, keeping one hand on his side as he desperatly pushes himself to his knees, the bones of his broken finger grind painfilly against eachother and he starts to crawl to the door. He wasn't dead yet.

Why weren't the police here? He didn't deserve to die, did he? No one cared for him after all, but he still wanted to live. To desperately cling to life despite the futility of it all. Jed wasn't even fucking real it was just a different kind of sick joke played on him. Dwight's hand slips on one of Danny's bloody boot print and he lands heavily on his wounds. It barely draws a cry from him. 

What did he do to deserve this?

The pain in his side was lessening, as was the pain in his broken finger. Everything felt less and less real. He tries to get up again, but his arm was shaking too much to support him. With the last of his strength he drags himself forward a few more feet until his fingers barely brush the wooden door. Then he closes his eyes and lets himself sleep. 

\- x -

"...Is he going to be okay?"

"We believe so. The assailant missed his internal organs, but the blood loss was severe. His ankle was only fractured, and a broken index finger is easy to fix. After the blood transfusions he should make a full recovery."

Dwight lets out a soft groan and opens his eyes, looking down at his bandaged fingers and I.V drip. Soreness hits him first, but thankfully the pain was subdued. He feels light and airy as he looks around the blurry room, squinting at the two figures at the foot of his bed. His glasses were out of sight but he wasn't to keen on wearing them at the moment. He was struggling to remember how exactly he got here. 

"Ah, Mr. Fairfield!" One of the figures says, walking over into clear vision range. It was the doctor, obviously, "How are you feeling?"

Dwight points to his I.V with a weak hand and shaking fingers, "Is that morphine in there?" He forces out, voice raspy and tired. 

"Yes?"

"Feels fucking great." He says with a laugh, closing his eyes to the lights, "I've been better, but I'm alive."

"That's good! I'll leave you with Mr. Olsen to rest a bit. You're going to have a busy day today and he can catch you up." The doctor says sympathetically.

Dwight's eyes snap open and he watches the doctor walk out of the room. Slowly he turns toward the blurry figure still standing at the foot of his bed. Danny approaches casually, pulling a shitty plastic chair up and taking a seat next to him. He watches the man pick his glasses up off the table and set them on Dwight's chest. Unwillingly he puts them on and meets the psychos eyes.

"Did you call when I checked the fire escape? Took then fifteen minutes to send a patrol car you know." Danny says as casually as ever, "It's almost funny how people ignore you so consistently."

He stares at him wordlessly. Mostly because he couldn't think straight enough to form sentences. This was a dream right? A sick joke his mind was playing on him as he bleed out in the break room. Danny reaches out and gently takes Dwights hand in his own, running his soft fingers over the splint and stitches almost lovingly. 

"Did you see John? Lovely work, eh? I did that one just for you. He always called you a four eyes, made fun of your glasses like he was a six year old." Danny giggles, "You shoulda seen what I did to our boss, but you never did go into his office did you?"

"What do you want from me?" Dwight finally slurs out through the haze of drugs and fear keeping his silent. 

He watches those dark eyes light up under the fake frames. It reminds him of when he used to love seeing Jed look like that. Ignorance really was bliss.

"I can't let you get away from me now. Not after the fight you put up. Besides..." Danny leans in close and presses a kiss to his forehead, "I changed my mind. You love me, and I think I might just love you back."

"I'll tell the cops everything." He hisses as best as he can. 

"Oh I know you will. And then what? They go out hunting for Danny? Danny who? Who's to say that's my real name. Maybe I really am Jed Olsen and Danny is my cover. You know almost nothing about me." Danny whispers to him lovingly as he strokes Dwight's hair. Dutifully ignoring the feeble attemps he makes to escape his touch by shaking his head.

"They'll catch you." 

"No they won't. Dumber murders than me have gotten away longer." Danny muses, "I'll leave for a bit, find a new hunting ground. Some new victims for a bit..."

Danny grips Dwight's chin and tilts head towards him, using suprsing gentleness in his actions that send his drug addled head spinning.

"But I'll come visit you. I promise." He threatens, pulling away from Dwight and standing, "You're mine, and I'm yours."

Dwight stares at him, wondering what life this man had gone through to make him into the freak he was today. Hell he wouldn't be suprised if Danny was just born fucked up and psycho. 

"I'll see you again soon, Dwight."

With that Danny walks out of hospital room to vanish into the night. Dwight closes his eyes and wonders if this was better or worse than bleeding out on the floor. Living his life always looking over his shoulder, always afraid of something. Haunted by a ghost.

At least someone loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like any good scary movie i set up gor a sequel, but i dont think ill write one. I hope you enjoyed the final act!


End file.
